


What Happens Now? (It's Our Little Secret)

by Stella_Louise



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: From friends to lovers, Inspired by Episode 9 of the Anime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Louise/pseuds/Stella_Louise
Summary: When the boys of Doushisha hit the onsen, and staying the night over at a hotel, Yasunari ends up bringing Yuu to his home since it's near the vicinity. What will happen after that?
Relationships: Mashiro Yuu/Tsuru Yasunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	What Happens Now? (It's Our Little Secret)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there!  
> This is my first try for Number24 and I see so much BL energy upon watching it.  
> Hope you enjoy this one-shot!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Number24, which is duly credited to Mori Kei and MOVIC.

That night after the onsen, Yasunari brings Yuu to his home. Since the upperclassmen made use of hotel tickets that are supposedly Ibuki's, the juniors are forced to this last resort idea. Natsusa and Ibuki then sleep at Seiichirou's house. Upon arriving at Yasunari's house, his sisters and parents quickly fuss over the newcomer, telling Yuu about Yasunari bringing home a _girlfriend_. Yasunari's father then cuts off Yuu's confession that _he is a boy_ with telling them to preserve the Tsuru family's legacy. The whole fussing and adoration of Yuu is cut when Yasunari finally yells that they need to go upstairs.

"Yasunari, do you mind if I take a shower?" comes a question from Yuu, who is already stripping himself of clothes.

"Ah." Yasunari hums an approval, fixing his things.

* * *

While Yuu is taking a shower, Yasunari scrolls on his phone for any entertaining stuff about rugby. Occasionally, Ibuki sends him a message to check if both him and Yuu are okay, which he replies with a curt 'Yes" and then goes back to watching videos.

That is, when he makes a fast forward of the video, he notices a hot spring. Yasunari's memories of what happened earlier, including the unintentional comment to Yuu's scrawny body, comes back to him. This is where Yasunari's face becomes red, realizing that the _scrawny body_ he just saw will also be the start of his miserable attraction to the team's co-manager. As if adding salt to the injury, Yuu saw his whole body up-close too.

_Wait a second, where the hell is this going to??_

As if on cue, Yuu emerges from the bath, towel wrapped around his waist. Yasunari's face started burning up even brighter. Shit, he doesn't realize that Yuu is already done with showering.

"Yasunari-kun, are you okay?" Yuu asks, wiping water droplets from his hair with another towel.

"Uhh, yeah! I'm okay..." Yasunari shuffles here and there, finding an excuse for his forbidden thoughts.

"Are you gonna shower, too?"

"Y-Yeah. I probably need to..."

After scratching his head awkwardly, Yasunari makes a beeline to the bathroom, obviously avoiding Yuu's _cutely_ piercing gaze. And the redhead is done for, surely.

* * *

Later that night, Yasunari lays on an extra futon while he offers the bed to Yuu. The blue-haired teen is greatly thankful that he is given the bed, and that smile he radiates is creating a somersault in Yasunari's stomach. _Just stop being cute already,_ the redhead thought.

"Yasunari..." Yuu suddenly calls out to the redhead, who is almost falling asleep when he hears the angelic voice.

"Hm?" the redhead shuffles a bit, but not looking at Yuu's direction.

"Thank you so much."

This catches Yasunari in surprise. "Hah? For what?"

"For letting me stay here..." Yuu pauses, his eyes trying to get a clear view of Yasunari from below the bed. "...and for coming to my rescue that time when my tablet broke."

Yasunari's heartbeat goes overdrive with this, gulping soundly at how sweet the tone of Yuu's voice is.

"Ah, that? Y-You're welcome." the redhead then faces Yuu, only to realize that the latter is staring at him. _And what is with that blushing??_

"Actually," Yuu starts, avoiding Yasunari's gaze. "when your sisters said you brought home a girlfriend, I felt so..."

_Felt so what? Disgusted?_

But what Yasunari didn't expect is a tearing Yuu whose smile can send someone jumping so high.

"...I'm so happy."

_Eh? He is happy with that?_

"Uhh, c-care to explain?" Yasunari is a serious case of awkwardness and stupidity in romance.

Yuu blushes some more. "I l-like... y-you... Yasunari."

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH??_

"Uhh, erm..." Yasunari gasps, unable to form his next words as they might hurt the delicate boy.

"I understand, Yasunari." Yuu then turns his back on the redhead. "You only like me as a friend. And I think Natsusa-san is the one you like."

_Wait? What happened to the "I'm happy" statement earlier??_

"S-Sorry Yuu. I was just... surprised." Yasunari tries being honest this time. Well yes, he really is _surprised_ with this whole confession thing, but it doesn't mean he hates Yuu. Besides, the redhead thinks it just confirmed his ministrations earlier.

"So... you don't hate me?" Yuu's eyes glisten with fresh tears, and Yasunari can't stop himself anymore. As a resolve, he climbs the bed and presses a kiss on Yuu's lips. Then as if on cue, the redhead's heart bursted like fireworks. He feels as if something inside him is freed, probably his consciousness of Natsusa being the original person in his rugby position. And that's not just it, he thought.

_Why does this feel so good, even if we are both boys?_

"Why would I hate you?" Yasunari says, wiping stray tears from Yuu's face. "Just... give me a bit more time to take all of this in. But I'm willing to go for what you like, Yuu."

The blue-haired teen's face brightens up, smiling surely as night follows day.

"Hm." a content nod, Yuu closes his eyes and snuggles on Yasunari's chest.

"Uhm, can we keep this a secret from the team?" Yasunari asks, stroking Yuu's hair fondly. "I don't want them to get shocked."

Yuu nods, a hum of agreement and Yasunari kisses his forehead. "Goodnight, Yasu-chan."

"Just sleep already..." Yasunari grumbles at the nickname. Yuu chuckles at that, sinking deeper in the chest of someone he actually longs for.

The blue-haired teen just let his new boyfriend sleep like this, deciding not to tell that Natsusa already knew of his feelings for the redhead.

After all, this just adds to the secrets that either of them knows by heart.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Ow-kay! (Ethan Taylor's accented voice) XD  
> That's all for today!  
> Hope you like it, minna!  
> And please to continue to support Number24! <3
> 
> With love,  
> Stella


End file.
